New Lady in Town
'' ''is the twentieth episode of the second season and the forty-second episode overall of the drama television series, Dynasty on The CW. It aired on May 10, 2019. Synopsis MAMA’S HOME – Fallon and Liam team up to exact revenge against Adam, who’s been sabotaging Fallon’s business and personal endeavors. Jeff’s recovery from a mysterious illness is complicated by the arrival of a potent figure from his past -- his mother, Dominique. Dynasty - Episode 2.20 - New Lady In Town - Press Release Cast Starring *Elizabeth Gillies as Fallon Carrington *Ana Brenda Contreras as Cristal Jennings *Rafael de La Fuente as Sam Jones *Sam Underwood as Adam Carrington *Robert Christopher Riley as Michael Culhane *Sam Adegoke as Jeff Colby *Maddison Brown as Kirby Anders (credit only) *Alan Dale as Joseph Anders *Grant Show as Blake Carrington Special Guest Star *Michael Michele as Dominique Deveraux Guest Starring *Adam Huber as Liam Ridley *Wakeema Hollis as Monica Colby *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Cecil Colby Co-Starring *Orelon Sidney as Senator Joanne Braden *Norio Nishimura as Tarkoff *Nicole Zyana as Allison *Vanita Kalra as Head Nurse *Robert Walker-Branchaud as FBI Agent *Nirvi Shah as Nurse Notes/Spoilers *Dominique Deveraux is the titular character of this episode. Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the episode of the same name of the Original Series in which Dominique Deveraux was formally introduced. ** This is the second time a reboot episode is titled after an original one for the arrival of a character : The last time was to introduce Alexis in Enter Alexis, just as she was in the Original Series. *The episode aired on May 10 in the U.S., which is when Mother's Day is celebrated in many countries worldwide. It's before Mother's Day in the USA or one day if you're an international viewer watching the episode on Saturdays through Netflix. *This is the first episode since Poor Little Rich Girl not to feature Alexis in any capacity, although Fallon does impersonate her in this episode. Quotes Dominique: Mommy's home. ---- Fallon: Oh, Anders. Are you free? Anders: Of course. How may I assist? Fallon: Okay, something is going on with you two, and I am dying to know what it is. No, I'm kidding. I don't care. But I do need you. It's a very important, very sensitive and highly private matter. ---- Blake: Trust me, sports betting in Georgia is gonna be more popular than peaches. ---- Dominique: Jeff told me you owned this place. It's magnificent, sweetheart. Monica: Thanks, Dom. You are still going by that tacky stage name, Dominique Devereax? ---- Monica to Dominique: I'm writing you a check for a million dollars. Life didn't serve us right, but that doesn't mean we can't turn it around. Plus, it's what you're owed, Dominique Carrington. ---- Fallon to Blake: Adam is acting really weird, and I think he might be on drugs, which is terrible at any time, but at work? Daddy, it's unforgivable. Liam: If it was my company, Blake, I'd drug test him on the spot. Fallon: (GASPS) Great idea, Liam! ---- Anders: It's a little more floral than I'm used to, but, um, it's soft against the skin. Sam: Wait until the ladies get a load of Vacation Anders. Anders: And now you've ruined it. I'll change. ---- Monica: So your sick son welcomes you home with open arms and you go right for his open wallet. You may be Blake's sister, but you remind me a lot more of Alexis. Dominique: Check the trash, Monica. Monica: What kind of insult is that? Dominique: No, check the actual trash. ---- Dominique: Your grandmother told me. I reached out to her. I always have. To ask about you. Monica: Really? Did you pack your "Mother of the Year" trophies? I'll shine them with my ass. Multimedia Videos Dynasty - New Lady In Town Promo Images |-|Promotional= New_Lady_(1).jpeg New_Lady_(2).jpeg New_Lady_(3).jpeg New_Lady_(4).jpeg New_Lady_(5).jpeg New_Lady_(6).jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Special Episodes